L'auberge de Yaku ou les prémices d'une KuroFye
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Sakura et Fye travaillent dans une auberge, au service et à la cuisine, pendant que Kuro et Shaolan s'entrainent brièvement. Les prémices d'une KuroFye


**L'auberge de Yaku**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Manga : Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, de Clamp.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Clamp...

Spoiler : aucun !

Note : prémice d'une Kuro-Fye sur la fin

* * *

Kurogane et Shaolan s'entraînaient dans la petite cour de l'auberge. Mokona, perché sur une pile de caisses, hurlait des commentaires et des encouragements aux combattants. Pendant ce temps, Fye aidait à la cuisine et Sakura au service. Les premiers clients étaient déjà là, et la jeune aubergiste qui leur avait offert l'hospitalité serait vite débordée ! Sakura faisait son travail à la perfection, saluant chaque client d'un sourire, leur désignant une table et prenant leurs commandes. Yaku, l'aubergiste, préparait ce que Sakura lui disait, aidée par Fye. 

Deux hommes entrèrent. Dès leur arrivée, le bruit des conversations tomba, le silence devint pesant. Les deux clients allèrent s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et commencèrent à parler entre eux. Se voyant ignorés, les autres clients reprirent peu à peu leur activité première, mais en jetant tout de même des regards furtifs vers la table près de la fenêtre. Sakura s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande et l'apporter à Yaku et Fye, en cuisine.

En peu de temps, la salle de restaurant fut pleine et on dut refuser des clients. Fye aida Sakura à faire le service. Il serait plus utile ici qu'aux cuisines.

- Table 4, lui dit Yaku en lui faisant passer un plateau contenant deux assiettes.

Le magicien se dirigea, souriant, vers la table désignée par ce numéro, la table près de la fenêtre. Là, il se figea. Le plateau lui échappa des mains, les assiettes se brisèrent en un grand fracas. Une expression de terreur était lisible sur le visage du magicien.

Kurogane et Shaolan, alertés par le bruit, arrêtèrent leur combat d'entraînement pour aller voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la petite auberge. Shaolan se précipita vers la porte, craignant un danger menaçant la princesse.

- C'est sûrement le magicien et sa maladresse... avait marmonné le ninja, en rattrapant le jeune garçon.

Sakura et Yaku rejoignirent Fye. L'aubergiste se confondit en excuses devant les deux clients, l'air vraiment inquiète. Sakura alla chercher de quoi nettoyer le sol. Kurogane et Shaolan, qui venaient d'arriver, se placèrent derrière Yaku. Puis Shaolan commença à ramasser les morceaux de faïence de l'assiette et les déposa sur le plateau au sol. Sakura revint avec un balai et termina de nettoyer. Fye se tenait toujours immobile, face à l'un des deux clients assis. Ils le regardaient étonnés. Peu à peu des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- Bon, on va re-préparer votre commande... annonça Kurogane, poussant le magicien devant lui.

Shaolan et Sakura saluèrent les deux clients en partirent ranger le balai et jeter les détritus ramassés. Yaku présenta à nouveau des excuses, le plus humblement possible, aux deux clients, et repartit vers la cuisine. Les deux clients se regardèrent en se retenant de rire.

- Vous lui avez fait un sérieux effet, Seigneur Ashura, annonça l'un des deux à son compagnon de repas.

- Seigneur Yasha, vous devriez être habitué à ce comportement du peuple à notre égard...

Le premier homme baissa les yeux, pour mieux controler le rire nerveux qui le gagnait, et acquiesça silencieusement. Les autres clients de l'auberge, rassurée par le comportement des deux Seigneurs, reprirent leurs conversations. Mais le peuple ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder (craintivement ou admirativement) les deux Rois Guerriers qui entamaient une discussion sur la survie du royaume.

Kurogane poussa Fye dans la pièce voisine, laissant Sakura et Shaolan finir de nettoyer et Yaku re-préparer le déjeuner des deux clients.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Le ninja avait plaqué Fye contre un mur et le regardait furieusement. Fye baissa les yeux, mais ne répondit rien. Kurogane, se rendant compte de sa position, relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les épaules du magicien, et vint plaquer ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Fye, l'empêchant de partir. Il inspira profondément.

- Alors ?

Kurogane s'était un peu clamé, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Fye leva les yeux vers lui, et d'un geste rapide passa ses bras autour du cou du ninja. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Kurogane, trop surpris par la réaction du magicien, ne bougea pas. Fye serra d'avantage son étreinte et commença à sangloter. Sans s'en rendre compte, le ninja le saisit par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tout va bien, maintenant...

* * *

Voila, c'est fini...

Review ?


End file.
